


[Podfic] When The Sky Is Full Of Zeroes And Ones

by dodificus



Series: A Matter Of Degrees [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 00:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sherlock does his times tables and returns a favor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] When The Sky Is Full Of Zeroes And Ones

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [When the Sky is Full of Zeroes and Ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/349200) by [sophiahelix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiahelix/pseuds/sophiahelix). 



**Length:** 39:32  
 **File Size:** 42.5 MB (mp3)   
**Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012070202.zip)


End file.
